


Gratefully Together

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911POCWeek2020, College, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Michael helps May move into her dorm room.
Relationships: May Grant & Michael Grant (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Weeks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Gratefully Together

**Author's Note:**

> For 911 POC Week Day 4: "I didn't think you would be here" + love
> 
> Could be considered a sequel to [Beautifully Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192096), but both work perfectly on their own

“Alright, I think that’s everything.” Michael put down the box he was carrying and sat down on the bed, letting himself fall on his back. He let out a long sigh, relieved to finally be done.

“Now all that’s left to do is unpack.”

“Yes, after a short break because I’m not as young as you are and I’m tired.”

“How about I go get us some lunch and we can talk about decoration ideas while we eat?”

“See, that’s why you’re my favourite daughter.”

“A great honour among all that competition.”

The choice to go to UCLA instead of Stanford had disappointed her mom a little at first, as she’d hoped her daughter would go to her alma mater. But UCLA was much closer, allowing frequent visits, so Athena changed her mind pretty quickly. May hadn’t just chosen it because it was close, it also had a great nursing program. She had long hesitated, thinking she might like to go study on the east coast as some of the best nursing schools in the country were there. She’d also get to live in a different climate and enjoy snowy winters. But in the end, she’d rather be close to her family, especially after the year they’d just had.

Athena and Bobby were both working today, and Harry had plans with friends, so it was only May and Michael. The others were sad they were missing the big day of her moving into her first dorm room in university, but she really enjoyed getting some time alone with her dad. She barely ever got a chance for it to be only the two of them.

May was looking forward to getting familiar with the campus and starting this new chapter in her life. She was excited to finally know what she wanted to do with her life. She’d talked to Maddie at great length about it all, just to know more about her experience.

By the time she got back to her room with the food, her dad had installed the mini fridge and made the bed, where he now sat comfortably with his back against the wall. May deposited the bag on the desk, a little teary-eyed.

“Hey, honey, what’s wrong?”

May sat next to him, eyes fixed on her hands. She fidgeted for a few seconds before she answered.

“I didn’t think you would be here. I was so scared we’d lose you.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. I know it was rough for a while, but it’s behind us now.”

Michael put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her into his side and gave her a kiss on the top of her head where he then rested his head.

“I’m sorry I made you go through all of this, May. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy and loved.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You can’t feel guilty for getting sick, dad. And I am happy and loved. I have everything I need right now.”

“You know I’m proud of you, right? And so is your mother.”

“I know. I love you, dad.” May wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

“I love you too, May.”

They were both still smiling when they finished eating and went back to work. They spent the afternoon unpacking May’s things and decorating her side of the room as much to her liking as dorm rules allowed. They had a lot of fun and May had trouble believing that she wouldn’t see him or anyone in her family as often now. She wasn’t living with them anymore. It felt both strange and exciting. She shared one last hug with her dad before he left, happy she still had him around. And so glad he came to share that moment with her.


End file.
